


Goodbye

by TheClownsPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsPrincess/pseuds/TheClownsPrincess
Summary: Written in Bulla's POV, as she tries to comfort the man she loves in his time of pain.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Dragon Ball Franchise or any of its characters.

I could see him from where I stood.

He was sitting on a black plastic chair, his body hunched and his face buried in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and I could hear soft sobbing sounds coming out of him.

I approached him and the sobbing sounds became louder. I could see him very well now, and I could say that it's not a sight to behold.  
It isn't a sight to behold especially if one is used to seeing him smiling, or standing strong and ready for any challenge that might come his way.

He removed his hands from his face and I was shocked with what I saw.

His eyes are shut tight, the tears coming from them flowing on his wet cheeks. His teeth were clenched and his dimple lines that I loved so much are very prominent on either side of his lips. There is clearly no doubt that he is in so much pain right now.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I knelt down in front of him and cupped his anguished face in my small hands, my fingers running against his wet cheeks. I leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, on his eyes which are still tightly shut, on his nose, every part of his face that I had access to. My lips landed on his bared teeth as I kissed his lips, and I ran my fingers smoothly against his cheeks, attempting to wipe away his tears, but everytime I wiped them away, new batch of tears would soon follow.

"Gokuuuu, stop crying now. I'm just here, see?" I said.

Hmm... I don't think he heard me.

I wrapped my slender arms around his thick neck. "Gokuuuuu....." I called out to him once more, this time in a louder voice. "Please don't cry anymore. I know you're worried about me, but I'm here now. Sorry for disobeying you and making you so worried. I promise I won't do it again." I told him.

He didn't stop crying, and he still seemed oblivious to my presence.

"Princess....." he muttered in an anguished voice. "Why does it have to be you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked him, tapping his cheek softly so he would pay attention to me, but it still didn't work. "Gokuuuu!" I said in a louder voice. "Hey, can't you hear me?! I'm asking you what you mean with those things you just said!"

"I should have been more persistent in stopping you from coming with them..." He mumbled in a shaking voice. "Or I should have accompanied you if you so wanted to come. Perhaps this wouldn't have happened... Oh... Bulla..." His words dissolved into tears and he broke into sobs, his whole frame shaking as he cried.

"Goku... hey! Goku!" I called out to him as I stood and patted his back, trying to stop him from crying despite all my poor attempts in doing so earlier. "Don't cry. I know you're very worried about me after you learned that our field trip bus met an accident, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for making you so worried and disobeying you when you told me not to join our field trip when I told you about it the night before. I'm really sorry. But... I'm here now, see? I'm okay, I'm unharmed. So please stop crying now. It's really breaking my heart to see you cry like that." I said to him as I wrapped my arms around his shaking form.

I saw my father approach him. Dad eyed him with sympathy as he placed a hand on Goku's right shoulder. "Kakarot.." he called out to Goku in a soft voice.

Goku eyed Dad with a grief stricken look as I stood watching them both, totally confused. They both seemed so oblivious to my presence at all, which is really odd.

"You should go see her.." Dad said, and Goku shook his head, new tears falling down his eyes.

"I-I can't.... You know that, right Vegeta?" He answered. Oh dear. My Goku is crying again. "I can't look at her... N-Not like that." He mumbled in between sobs.

Dad sighed and he tried to get Goku to stand. "Kakarot, you have to look at her. You have to see her. She wouldn't like it if...." he swallowed before continuing. "If you didn't even get a glimpse of her lying down... there." He finished as he looked towards the front of the room we are currently in, my eyes following the direction he looked at. I was shocked to see a pink coffin surrounded with all kinds of beautiful flowers, half of the coffin open for everyone to see whoever is inside.

Goku eventually stood up and followed Dad's lead. Dad held him by the arm tightly because Goku seemed to be so unstable as he walked, I feared that he would stumble as he and my father made their way towards the coffin. I followed him so that I could comfort him in case he breaks down in tears again after seeing whoever that person is inside that coffin, even if he seemed oblivious at all to my presence.

I was right. As soon as he and my dad reached the coffin, Goku stared at the person inside before breaking down in tears once more. If Dad isn't holding him and assisting him, he would have surely collapsed on his knees because he couldn't even stand straight. It's as if seeing that person inside the coffin rendered him weak, which lead me to wonder as to who that person is for Goku to react like that.

I stood beside Goku and hugged his arm in sympathy before I took a glimpse of the person inside the coffin.

Oh no....

No...

This can't be.

I shook my head vigorously as I tried to convince myself that this is all just a dream.

This can't be happening.

The person in the coffin..... is me.

I looked at Goku once more, who by now is crying really hard while my dad patted his back softly. Dad is also crying but unlike my Goku, he is still able to maintain his composure.

So that is why they can't hear me... or they can't see me.

They can't see me because I'm already dead.

I don't have my body anymore, and I'm now just a spirit.

I realized it now and memories of what happened came back to me in flash..

_Overturned bus..._

_Smoke and fire everywhere while my classmates lay bloody and unconscious..._

_Human body parts scattered everywhere..._

_The stench of blood filling the air..._

_A huge explosion which shook the surroundings..._

_Me half conscious, bathed in my own blood as I called out for my Goku..._

_The rescuers arriving and placing me on a stretcher..._

_My eyelids drooping continuously on the way to the hospital..._

_Me falling asleep as soon as I saw the hospital entrance..._

_Mom, Dad and Goku rushing towards the emergency room, Mom hysterical while Dad tried to pacify her..._

_Goku collapsing on the hospital floor, sobbing profusely and screaming out my name, calling for me over and over again to come back to him..._

Only now did I realize that I was already dead by the time I saw my parents and Goku in the hospital.

Yeah... it makes sense now.

They didn't even pay attention to me even if I called them so I could tell them that I was safe.

They didn't hear me, and they didn't see me.

They didn't because during that time, I had already passed, and I was nothing but a spirit. A ghost.

Goku touched the coffin glass with shaking hands, his tears dripping down on it as he did. "I love you.... s-so much..." I heard him say as he looked at my corpse.

Looking at him sadly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his back, my own tears now flowing down my cheeks.

"I love you too, Goku.... I-I'm sorry... and goodbye.."


End file.
